


Reasonable Sacrifice

by Abyssia



Series: The Au where Lin is a Camboy and Claude owns a Sex Shop [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Polyamory, camboy au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Kinkmeme fill-- Original prompt was for Linhardt as a camboy, but I ended up expanding to make it an oddly charming way for Linhardt and Marianne to have first met
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Series: The Au where Lin is a Camboy and Claude owns a Sex Shop [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094939
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

The glow the computer screen illuminates her face. 7pm on the dot as always. Even as the video currently shows the waiting graphic, the chat is already moving, anticipation bubbling.

Linhardt wasn’t the most popular streamer, but he had a substantial enough following. Not too large that it felt overwhelming to be his fan. That is one of the several things that Marianne found enjoyable about him.

It had been random curiosity that had lead her to this website anyway. Something like this, is not something that Marianne had ever envisioned for herself, but here she still was. At the very least, no one had to know it was her. She was just a username in the chat, not even an icon to the name. She just donated small sums when she felt compelled to, usually when she found Linhardt’s content to be particularly useful or...stimulating.

The first stream she had clicked on a whim, she had chosen(she tells herself), because it was an unboxing along with a review. Linhardt was, undeniably extremely attractive, however, which certainly played into her choice.

Perhaps it was odd, but Linhardt was the only streamer that she felt the need to watch regularly on this site. Most of the other creators seemed far too intimidating or outside of her interests. And by now, Linhardt was familiar.

Unfortunately, having been a loyal supporter for several months now, this means that Linhardt also holds a certain level of familiarity with her.

The waiting music cuts off and the stream then transitions to a live feed, still decorated with various graphics, including a small animated likeness of Linhardt that reacts when donations were given.

Marianne isn’t quite paying attention, and she doesn’t need to, as it is his usual introduction, as far as she can tell. She is however far more interested in Linhardt’s ensemble for this stream. A tight leather corset, brown this time, with silver grommets and deep red tassels. She was confused at first by the choice until she glimpses what appears to be a matching sequinned cowboy hat sitting off to the side.

“Ah,” Linhardt’s voice comes out, soft and inviting even though her computer’s headphones. “Glad to see my favourite HorseLvr4ever tuned in. I have a feeling you’re going to like this one in particular,” he says with a wink as his eyes focus on the chat section of his monitor.

Marianne’s cheeks flush, even though she knows that he can’t see her. It was so embarrassing, but she gets that it’s part of the business. Most people, she assumes, must enjoy receiving this kind of attention. 

Marianne resolves to just settle in, get as comfortable as she can. Linhardt is right, she is very interested, now that Linhardt is revealing the theme of the stream. He continues, responding to other various messages, answering questions, and Marianne at least starts to feel her embarrassment fade.

Linhardt then eventually gets around to what he states as the “main event” Getting up from his chair and fiddling around off-camera before coming back with a large box, bearing a rather familiar label.

“Oh...” Marianne breathes, her cheeks warming again. Now she sees what Linhardt meant.

Her choice in username had been...on a whim, but it was not exactly inaccurate. At the time, the only kinks of her own that she had been aware of were those related to horse paraphernalia. And she herself, has more than a few products from this particular brand.

However, she notices that this isn’t one of the mainline products, but it is one of the collaborations. This brand specializes in harnesses, play bridles, whips, prods, and reigns and the like. They had never ventured into dildo manufacturing until just recently. 

Something distant pricks in the back of her mind and Marianne finds herself tabbing out, even as Linhardt’s calming voice continues from over the stream.

“I was fortunate enough to receive a few gifts and promotions. This product is a brand new line after all, and so I thought to make a bit of theme about it,” he continues while Marianne quickly types in a few google searches until she lands on the brand’s website and checks the announcements and warnings section.

“Goodness, I’m already receiving quite a few donations. I suppose you really want to see this thing inside me already? Patience, patience,” he chides, his even and informative voice taking on a teasing tone.

Marianne then quickly tabs back to the stream. Unfortunately the box is no longer on screen, and instead Linhardt is sitting back on the edge of his bed, having switched to another camera view that crops out his lower body almost tauntingly. 

There’s some soft music now playing in the background as Linhardt chatters casually, the wet sounds of him preparing himself for insertion clearly driving a few members of the chat a little crazy. There’s lots of chatter, many anonymous users and Marianne can’t even hope to be heard.

The camera then cuts to a wider angle shot and she can’t even be bothered to look at his erection, not now. Instead, she peers at the screen and makes out the item name on the box, and then tabs back to the brand sighs and feels a rock crash to the pit of her stomach.

“Oh no...oh no oh no oh no oh no,” she mutters frantically, tabbing back and quickly typing into the chat

HorseLvr4ever: Wait! No stop!

That item was recalled for manufacturing defects!

But her messages sail away in the flood as Linhardt had begun to lube up the dildo itself while spinning a set of anal beads around his other index finger. He’s not looking at the chat. Oh no, what should I do?! He could get an allergic reaction or worse—

She shakes her head and clicks the donation button, scrolling down to the bottom.

_ [Private Video Call in, 100$] _

Without hesitation, she slams the button and is returned to the main screen. After a few moments, the little animated Linhardt dances and her username slides across the bottom of the screen. A sound plays on Linhardt’s side of the camera and his eyes finally slide over to his screen.

“Oh my, it seems I was right!” He then makes direct eye contact with the camera which causes Marianne to shudder again. “I was hoping that you would give me your thoughts on this one. I’m sure you’ll have more experience than me, so I’ll be glad to hear your thoughts.”

The stream audio then mutes on Linhardt’s side. She will have a few private minutes to speak with him and she can’t waste it. But just as the video call window comes up, her hand flies up to cover the webcam, Just as Linhardt’s face comes into view. 

She can see him smiling down at the laptop on stream, just as his face comes through on her own monitor.

“Ah, a bit shy are we? Not a problem. Simply let me know how I can make your donation worth it.”

Marianne lets out a shuddering breath but manages to force herself to speak.

“I’m sorry! I tried to tell you in the chat but you weren’t looking!”

Linhardt takes on a slightly puzzled expression.

“But I had to tell you! That dildo has been recalled! It’s not safe to use!”

Linhardt then blinks, his lips pursing as he takes a moment to process. “I suppose I should make it so that I can see the chat during these segments,” he mutters, his eyes drifting as he sinks into brief thought. “Ah, wait a moment. I should thank you somehow.”

“I can...I can send you the link? That way you don’t have to just..take my word for it?”

“I can do that later, but better safe than sorry with my asshole right?” His expression then softens again. “Besides, I know I can trust you. I’m sure you were probably the most excited to see me try this one, so it’s not like you would benefit from lying to me.”

Marianne doesn’t reply, her thumb relaxing a bit over the webcam. “I...” she takes another breath. “I can...give you recommendation, for better, uhm. Horse dildos, if you want.”

Linhardt nods. “I would deeply appreciate that,” his eyes then dart to the side of the screen as their time is starting to run out. “You donated quite a lot of money just to save me from my own oversight. Please, you can ask anything of me.”

Marianne shakes her head. “No, it’s quite alright. I just...I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Linhardt’s face then lights up as he comes to a conclusion. “Ah! I know. I’ll use your donation to buy one of your recommended dildos, and then you can tune in for that show.”

“Ah...that would be, that would be nice.”

“Alright then. I suppose I’ll have to improvise a bit now, but know that I deeply appreciate your help.”

“You’re welcome,” the timer counts down and she lets her thumb fall away just a moment too soon. And she sees Linhardt’s face light up when her face is suddenly broadcast across to him. “My goodness, and you are quite the beauty too, aren’t you—”

The video feed cuts out and it goes back to just he normal stream interface. Marianne’s face is completely red as it dawns on her. She sees the private message icon appear, but in a fit of panic, she closes out the steam entirely and shuts her laptop. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because this is the only place my mind can be, this is now including background lin polyamory with hapi and claude. And honestly I think Marianne might be more amicable to such a situation in a modern setting only. So please be wary if you're not looking for that!

Despite everything, Marianne does not consider herself a particularly sexual being. Why should she? Masturbation and self exploration is a totally normal and unremarkable thing. At least it should be. By now she has managed to dispel the nervousness and shame she once felt when patronising establishments like this. At least, mostly...

“Hey there, Marianne, great to see you again.”

Despite the familiar voice, Marianne still starts and gives a small yelp.

Turning around, Marianne sees the owner of the store, Claude. He is a good friend of hers, otherwise she wouldn’t be nearly as relaxed when coming here.

Claude lifts his hands in a non-threatening gesture and grins at her. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you, here or otherwise,”

Claude comments as Marianne quietly goes back to browsing the lube selection she had been preoccupied with. “I suppose...”

“No pressure,” he continues. “I just can’t help but get worried when I don’t see you around is all.”

At that moment, the chimes above the door jingle and Marianne instinctively stiffens again, turning her back to the store front.

“Would you look at this! My other favourite customer, it’s my lucky day.” Marianne isn’t surprised or offended that Claude moves on to the new customer, and so she does her best to focus on the ingredients of the lube in her hands, but she finds that task to become immediately more difficult.

“Oh? And all this time I thought I was your only favourite,”

The dry but gentle voice causes Marianne’s hands to jerk and a silent scream exits her lungs. Marianne quickly scuttles over behind a rack of paraphernalia, desperate to get out of sight.

“Having only one favourite customer is no way to run a business, my friend,” Marianne hears Claude clap the new customer's shoulder. “But you’re definitively my favourite in other categories.”

“I’m sure,” the customer replies, and Marianne has to shove her hands over her mouth as she hears them approach. “I do not see anyone else around, however.”

“Huh,” Claude remarks, approaching from the other side of the merchandise shelf. “She’s probably just hiding somewhere. She’s a bit shy so best not disturb her.”

“You speak of her as if she is some kind of frightened animal specimen at the zoo.”

Claude lets out a gentle laugh. “Well judging by how she’s hiding…” he doesn’t finish that statement. “I’m sure she’ll find me if she wants to purchase. Don’t let me keep you from what you’re here for. Unless, of course, I can be of help.”

Claude was a professional, and he never flirted with anyone unbidden at this store. And so, this tone of flirtation taken with Linhardt means that they are clearly close. Marianne had, after all, seen how Claude spoke to Hilda where there were no other customers around. Marianne, also being friends with Hilda, was someone who wouldn't get the wrong idea about their exchange. However, once that chime sounded and it was someone not in Claude’s circle, his distance quickly increased to friendly customer service.

Marianne struggles to control her breathing. What were the odds? That not only does Linhardt live here in her city, but he also frequents the same sex shop??? Oh, Marianne could just die of mortification. What if he thought that she had tracked down his location to stalk him!? Oh no…oh no….

“Excuse me, do you mind? I am hoping to take a look at that bottom shelf there.”

“Oh, sorry!” Marianne exclaims before stepping out of the way so that the other customer can reach the shelf. Only after a few whole seconds does it fully sink in who exactly was now standing right next to her. Marianne’s whole body stiffens and she has to hold in another scream.

She makes herself look busy examining another product, but sneaks a glance out of the corner of her eye, which was a horrible mistake. Linhardt, after all, was completely and utterly gorgeous. She had seen him on screen countless times but—well! She had never expected to see him in person! And so she wasn’t exactly prepared for this.

She forces her eyes away, her thoughts still swirling. Did Linhardt not recognise her!? Was he ignoring her on purpose? Marianne honestly had no idea, her thoughts contracting in on themselves until a third voice shows up from behind them.

“Ah, Marianne, there you are!”

Marianne’s head turns slowly until her eyes fall upon Claude who was carrying a large opaque plastic bag with his shop’s logo on the front. “I almost forgot, your special order came in on Monday and so it’s great timing!”

“Ah…thank you…”Marianne manages, reaching out to grab the handles of the bag.

Claude presses his lips together and then looks from Marianne to Linhardt who was now squatting to examining the bottom shelf. “Well Linhardt, you managed to find her on your own,” Claude says before turning to grin at Marianne. “I know you get nervous with others in the shop, Mari. But this one’s a good friend of mine, so you can trust him.”

Marianne nods shakily, not looking at either of them.

“Oh, she and I have already met.” Linhardt states, so casually that Marianne doesn’t fully grasp what he is saying. Glancing over, still stiff with horror, she sees Linhardt stand up, holding a...high-end pressure wave clitoral stimulator?

“Oh have you? That great.”

Linhardt shrugs. “Well, in a matter of speaking,” he then turns and moves over to examine the shelf of lube.

Marianne however remains stock still.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, Marianne.” Linhardt continues. “We were bound to meet eventually, given the aquantences we share. And I stream my naked body online for anyone to see. It’s not like you need feel ashamed of it.”

Claude takes a moment, looking between the two as he pieces things together. “You mean to say that you met Marianne through one of your ppl streams?”

“Yes,” Linhardt replies as if it were the most obvious thing. “You said yourself that Marianne is in here often and so I’m not sure why it would be a surprise to you.”

Marianne looks as though she is about to collapse on the spot. Noticing this, Claude steps over to brace her with one hand. “Hey now, you okay? Need to sit down?”

Marianne shakes her head but allows herself to be lead over to a stool behind the service counter.

It is all far too much. It’s a tragedy, really, this is the only place that Marianne feels comfortable shopping for sex toys and now she can never come here ever again.

Claude then trots back over to Linhardt after seeing that she was alright. "So, is that a gift for your girl?"

"Yes, I need to apologise to her for the last promotional test she helped me with."

"Ended in a bust, huh?"

"Yes. And she liked the basic version of this, and so I am sure this will also be to her liking."

Oh, of course Linhardt has a girlfriend. And,,,a boyfriend? That's nothing knew. She knows that Hilda has at least two partners. It's rather common now a days, it seems. She doens't mind, she really doesn't but it still makes her chest ache nonetheless.

What is she thinking! Linhardt is a stranger! She has no right feeling ownership over him! And what is this…it's not like she has a crush, she hardly knows him!

Linhardt and Claude then start to approach and Marianne starts to stand up.

"No need to stand up, Mari, I can just ring you up real quick and then get to Linhardt here." Claude says while stepping behind the counter and immediately tapping on the register tablet.

Marianne sets the special order and her other purchases on the counter for Claude to ring up.

Marianne manages to fumble out her card to pay while Linhardt fiddles with the displayed items around the check out counter.

“Pardon the intrusion, Marianne, but I have to admit I am curious at what you ordered.”

Marianne jerks again and almost drops her card before Claude manages to catch it.

“Now, Linhardt, a lady can keep her secrets!”

“No it’s fine,” Marianne mumbles. “Linhardt can....probably guess.”

“Oho! You two must have certainly had a detailed correspondence then.”

“In a manner of speaking, yes.”

Marianne’s transaction then clears and he prints her receipt and shoved it in the bag along with her other items. Linhardt then places his pitches on the counter.

At that moment, the chime then rings a third time, and to Marianne’s mixed horror and relief, another acquaintance of hers walks in.

“Oh, Hapi!” Marianne exclaims upon realizing that she is fully visible from the door.

“Hey Marianne,” Hapi replies casually. As she should, they see each other every week at the stable club they both frequent. Marianne is about to reply when Hapi walks over to Linhardt and leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

Oh. That must be what Linhardt meant too. About their connections in common.

“I thought I recognised you when I first saw your face, Marianne.” Linhardt replies while Claude finishes checking him out. “And then I realised where from when seeing Hapi’s riding club photos. Fascinating coincidence, is it not?”

“Oh,” Marianne sighs.

Hapi gives Marianne a curious look. “You okay, Mari? You look kinda pale.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you,” she finally manages to pull herself to her feet, the bag clasped tightly in her hands. “It was...nice running into you today but—I really should get going,” she then quickly leaves from behind the counter.

“Marianne?” Linhardt asks as she tries to leave. Glancing back, Marianne sees Hapi clinging to Linhardt’s arm, both of them staring back at her. “If you’re not busy, why not come eat with us?”

Marianne’s face probably fills with something resembling shock before she pushes against the door bar and makes her legs move. “Oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude on your date.”

Linhardt raises an eyebrow. “You wouldn’t be intruding, we are inviting you.”

“Yeah, Mari, it’s fine.” Hapi assures, giving her friend a smile.

Marianne keeps staring back at them for a few moments longer.

She wants to, oh how she desperately wants to. And yet something is holding her back. “It’s really alright!” She stammers.

Linhardt looks unconvinced. “Do you mind if I get your number from Hapi? I would really like to treat you to a meal sometime.”

Marianne completely freezes in place and her breathing stops. “Yes...yes that’s fine.” She then finally stumbles out of the door frantically. “Ah! See you! Goodbye!” And she disappears without a trace.


End file.
